Make It Last
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Love has its funny way of making real life better than its day dream substitute... especially when it comes to a certain tanuki kenjutsu instructor and an oro-ing ex-assassin. Enjoy pure WAFF!! **SONGFIC** Leave me a REVIEW!!


**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**** The rights to Rurouni Kenshin are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony Entertainment, Shueisha, Jump Comics and other associated groups. Do not sue!!! I am writing this to satiate my urge to write. No Ordinary Love sang by Jennifer Love Hewitt is owned by their respective writers and producers,**

Author's Notes: I blended the lyrics with Kaoru's thoughts. Read it as if Kaoru was the one speaking. Make it Last 

The daily ritual in the dojo went on as it did every single day for the past few months. I never really grew tired of it. Actually, I found it endearing. The predictability of it all may seem irritatingly dull at first but then I realized what that predictability meant.

It meant that every single morning, I would wake up and you would still be here. You would still be the same man I met and fell in love with.

I walked out on the dojo porch, scanning the area, wanting your bright amethyst eyes to start my day. Warmth spread all over my body when you caught my searching eyes and smiled at me. Slowly as I approached you, my heartbeat raced.

_This could've been just another day but instead we're standing here._

Unexpectedly,  you held out your hand to me, pulling me closer. 

My eyes widened, surprised at your initiative. I just stared at your hand as if it were something foreign.

How could it be foreign when it felt so right?

I raised my inquisitive eyes to meet yours and for the second time this morning, I found myself drowned in your eyes.

You said nothing at all. You just held my gaze in response, motioning me to sit beside you under the cherry tree.

I nodded slightly, biting my lower lip in coyness upon seeing your inviting arm. I hesitantly rested my back on it, leaning slightly on your chest as you wrapped your free arm to my waist, hands meeting on my side.

My heart paced a hundredfold but my body didn't tense up. It almost felt natural to be held by you this way. Everything felt surreal. 

**Like I was living out a dream.**

We were both quiet as we watched the clouds pass by but the silence enveloping us didn't stretch time.

_No need for words that's all been said in the way you hold me near._

I slowly closed my languid eyes as I allowed myself to immerse in memories.  I nuzzled my head on the crook of your neck, sighing audibly.

It wasn't such a long time ago since my father died. My life was forever changed because of that.

_I was alone on this journey, you came along to comfort me._

How could I argue with the wisdom of fate when it had brought me to you?

_Everything I wanted in life is right here._

I pulled back from your chest, wanting to make the most of our time together. I pressed my nose against yours, closing my eyes, not wanting to aggravate the nervousness that I was feeling that time. With each passing second, my heart thundered as I lowered my lips to capture yours in a soft and lingering kiss. 

This is not your ordinary, no ordinary love.  

_I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love._

Smiling slightly, I returned to my original position resting on your chest, keeping my dreamy eyes closed.

"Kaoru-dono?"  came your surprised reaction.

Ironically, the honorific, which was a reminder of the barrier you had set up between us, sounded like an endearment to my ears. I wouldn't be happier if you had called me beloved or Kaoru-dono as long as it carried that same fervent tone you used whenever you called me.

It didn't take much to please me.

I only needed you.__

_You were the first to touch my heart. _

_Everything's right again with your extraordinary love._

"Kaoru-dono?" you called me again.

"Hmmm… Kenshin?"

"Face me."

"Why?"

"I just want to look at you."

I raised my head to face you as requested, but I couldn't hold your intense scrutiny.

_I get so weak when you look at me._

_I get lost inside your eyes ._

At that, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore but to feel.

You removed your arms from my waist, cupping my cheeks, stroking them tenderly. You trailed your calloused fingers from my forehead, to my eyes, to my nose… my cheeks and my chin. Then, you pressed warm kisses on the places your fingers have claimed before.

I breathed heavily in contentment.

I had never felt more loved.

You wrapped your arms on my waist again and whispered, "Kaoru, why don't you look at me?"

I slowly opened my eyes in response, a smile curving up my lips upon seeing that same bright sparkle on your eyes whenever you are together.

_Sometimes the magic is hard to believe, but you're here before my very eyes._

"That's better," you remarked, lifting me up on your lap. The slits on my kimono parted higher but I didn't care anymore. I couldn't tear my eyes off you. I pushed back a stray hair from your face, pressed my forehead against yours until our breaths mingled, tickling my upper lip.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" 

You looked at me, slightly tilting your head in question. "Me? Beautiful? I think scarred is a better word for it."

I laughed heartily at your comment, slapping your arm playfully, "Kenshin no baka! The scar adds to your appeal. I wouldn't want it any other way..."

_You brought joy to my world, set me so free._

_How I want you to understand you're every breath that I breathe._

"…I wouldn't want you any other way," I finished. At that, I brushed my lips against yours, parting them slightly as an invitation.

You didn't let me down by responding ardently, pulling me closer to you by placing on hand on the small of my back as you trailed your fingers on the ribbon that held my hair, pulling it to let my black locks free. You buried your hand on my hair as you deepened our kiss, our tongues dueling in a passionate rhythm.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around your shoulders, closing my eyes as we continued our lip-lock. I embraced you tighter, molding my soft curves on your hard chest, wanting you nearer. I could feel your strong heartbeat and I know that you feel mine, too.

It was comforting to know that in this primitive expression of love, we have bounded our hearts as one.

Minutes later, we pulled back, both panting in exertion. We gazed in each other's eyes, smiling in silent mutual understanding.

_Can we make this last forever._

Just then, you took out a box from your sleeve pocket, handing me a sapphire ring. With much ardor in your eyes, you proposed, "Marry me, Kaoru." 

My eyes widened as I threw my arms around you in pure ecstasy. "Yes, Kenshin! I will marry you!!" At that, I closed my eyes, cherishing the moment that would be forever imprinted in my heart. With those three simple words that came out from your lips, my happiness was ensured for the rest of my life. 

You hugged me in return, resting your chin on my head. "Soon you will be my wife."

We stayed like that for hours. Just embracing each other. 

Not wanting to let go.

**This can't be dream cause it feels so good…**

**Author's Notes:**

I am one of those epic writers who love to complicate and torture our favorite couple so I guess, in one-shots I would like to give them a break. I want to show that their love, even in its simplest and uncomplicated form, is magnificent in its own way.

This is the first songfic I made. Yey! Well, tell me what you think, okay? Before, when I still wrote on my diary I used an 'I'-'You' style but since it was a long time ago, I forgot. Then, this totally awesome friend and writer, dementedchris, taught me that the 'I'-'You' style can be used in ficcies… so I used it here because the song 'No Ordinary Love' was in 'I'-'You' format. It wouldn't really make sense if Kaoru's narration was in 'I'-'He' and the song was in 'I'-'You'. Anyhoo, please tell me what you think.

Back to One-shots Index

Back to Indulgence


End file.
